Icari
by Rieni
Summary: One person holds the power to save or destroy two races. which side she chooses is her own choice. she will choose who will guide her, the humans or the Icari. which side would u choose?


**Icari**

**Disclaimer: **I'm not sure if there should be one but if anyone feels upset about something please don't sue me :)

Authors Note: I kinda went dormant for awhile cause school work killed me over the past like year. Im sure none of u missed me since I didn't really put out a good story… but yea this one is just somethin I thought up of. Enjoy :) (and yesss I know I have major grammar problems… still)

Many years ago, there was a race called the Icari. The Icari are a winged race that is now thought to be extinct. The Icari and the humans lived in peace until a mysterious disease almost wiped out the human race. With the strength that they had left, the humans drove out the Icari. They believed that the Icari brought the disease to them. The Icari were forced to flee to the mountains where a yearly massacre took place to slowly kill out the race. While the humans flourished in there new lands, the Icari population dwindled. Now, many decades later, the humans have forgotten there ill deeds and continue to live a guiltless life….but now they Icari's want revenge and it the future generation that will pay for there ancestors mistakes.

**In the mountains above the Western Alps….**

A bird shaped figure flew over a small settlement that was located in the heart of a mountain. The figure landed and a smile crossed his face. He was proud of his people for surviving through such a hard time and being able to rebuild there lives. As he walked into the Conference room he noticed the new paintings. His niece was hard at work again. Her paintings covered the walls during the seasons but were replaced with new ones every month.

He strode into the Conference Room and sat in the head chair. He relaxed and folded his wings but straightened as soon as he heard the double doors open. He nodded at the two men who walked in. Slowly the room filled with both men and women alike. Many had wings streaked with dark green, others black.

"Is there a problem, T'mar?" asked a black streaked woman.

"There is no problem S'ara. But we know that the time is coming, we need to accept the fact that the chosen one is not one of our kind." T'mar responded.

Someone scoffed in the back.

"Yes T'inar?" T'mar asked calmly.

"If not one of our own then whos?"

There was a short silence as T'mar carefully worded his answer.

"I know u will all think I'm crazy but… I believe its one of the humans."

All at once hands were raised in objection and angry voices filled the room. T'mar raised his hands to silence them.

"The twin oracles tell us that it is a wingless creature that is bound to the earth by her past. Who else then?" T'mar asked them. Looking them all in the eye.

No one responded to his question because honestly they didn't know. They haven't heard of another race that was wingless than the humans. Some started to wonder if maybe T'mar was right.

T'mar nodded and walked out of the Conference Room, left them to ponder his idea. He didn't mention his plan that he's been thinking for the last three months but it could wait. The awakening will happen in exactly three week; then he will tell them.

I can't…. he can't… they will not! He can't awaken!...this silence, I cant stand it…if…just if he awakens, what will happen to me? A bright light filled the sub-dimension and she watched as the darkness slowly enveloped it once again in its cold embrace. She felt tears skim down her face but she didn't know why she was sad….she felt the hard knot of fear and grief at the bottom of her stomach, but didn't understand why it was there. She couldn't see herself anymore, but was she able to see herself before? So many questions and none are being answered. Frustrated she tried to turn her unreal head but found she was being held in place by a black silk cloth that ran over her body and tied her to the darkness. She struggled to free herself but her body wasn't willing to listen to her mind.

_"Watch" _

She froze when she heard the command. The voice was sexless but powerful. She did as the voice commanded and watched as the darkness before her parted to show her a vision of destruction. A great city in ruin was shown before her, great buildings in rubble, nothing left alive. She felt her heart thud painfully against her chest as she was taken through the city to a single gruesome scene. Before her was a metal cross with a man tied to it, similar to how she was tied to the darkness, but instead of cloth there was wire. Lacerations ran across his upper body, even though his lower body seemed to be fine. Unusual black wings grew from his back and were heavily nailed to the metal cross.

When she first saw him she cried out and tried to reach out to him but the cloth tightened on her. She felt tears roll down her face anew but this time she knew why she cried. That man… he was destined for her and yet here he was…injured and possibly dead. She didn't know his name, or how his face looked but she knew, he was for her. She was to save him and…others? Her mind fogged over as she was taken back to her physical body in the physical world but before she left the dimension completely she felt a breath by her ear and whispered words.

_"Please save us from destruction."_


End file.
